


La Fée du Lac

by LeHutin



Series: Résurgence de l'Ancien Monde [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger, Comedy, Crazy Magic Society, Family, Fantasy, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, Independent Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mystery, Politics, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sadness, Time Travel, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeHutin/pseuds/LeHutin
Summary: Lorsque Tom avait planifié sa vengeance contre Amy Benson et Dennis Bishop, dans une sombre caverne, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir apparaître une fée dans le lac noir, et de la voir réapparaître comme sa gardienne le guidant dans le monde de la magie, une chose était sûre, elle était spéciale, même si cette dernière prétend être juste une simple sorcière. Tom Riddle connait la vérité il défendra la Fée du Lac et l'aidera dans sa tâche consistant à guider les sorciers vers les arts perdus.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, 
> 
> Ceci est ma première Fanfiction sur ce site, j'en profite pour vous dire :
> 
> disclaimer: Harry Potter est la propriété de J. K. Rowling, (je sais quel rebondissement).
> 
> L'idée d'un Harry Potter qui voyage dans le temps et se retrouve à élever Tom Jédusor est une idée assez rare mais néanmoins présente, mais en les lisant j'ai eu l'idée et si cette rencontre le marquait énormément au point d'affecter sa psyché, ici dû à d'étranges circonstances il considère qu'Harry est une fée connaissant l'ancienne magie et qu'il est de son devoir d'être son Hérault créant un troisième camp dans un monde magique complètement fou. Mon but est d'avoir une histoire humoristique mais avec du sérieux et des moments tristes difficiles de temps à autre, dans ce premier tome il n'y aura pas de couple, Harry Potter et Tom Jédusor resteront célibataires, cela pourra changer dans le tome 2.

C’était une journée assez particulière pour l’Orphelinat Wool, en effet les enfants allaient enfin sortir du bâtiment miteux et sinistre isolé par des hautes grilles et un portail en fer forgé. Une fois par an, la directrice de l’établissement emmenait les enfants faire une balade à la campagne près de la mer, c’était un moyen de les divertir et aussi pour le personnel de changer d’air. La directrice s’appelait Mme Cole la vieille matrone de l’établissement, avait un visage maigre et au regard vif ressemblant au stéréotype de la matrone victorienne et autoritaire mais contrairement à son apparence elle restait assez conciliante et la plupart des orphelins étaient content de l’avoir comme directrice.

Cependant une personne ne l’aimait pas, on pouvait dire que c’était assez réciproque, il s’agissait de Tom Jedusor, bien entendu elle avait essayé de rester impartial au début, le jeune homme savait être charmant même s’il restait assez enfermé sur lui-même et le personnel de l’établissement avait une bonne opinion de lui, vu qu’il était assez autonome, mais elle savait qu’en réalité ce jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et yeux noirs cachait quelque chose de sombre.

Depuis le plus jeune âge il avait été différent, renfermé sur lui-même, il s’était rapidement isolé des autres pensionnaires de l’établissement qui avaient commencé à la maltraiter, jusqu’à ce que différents problèmes surviennent à ceux qui s’en prenaient à lui, il y a plusieurs semaines après une dispute on avait retrouvé le lapin de Billy Stubbs pendu par-dessous une poutre, personne ne savait comment c’était arrivé, mais elle connaissait le coupable.

Du coup les enfants commençaient à laisser Tom tranquille et la situation s’était calmé mais elle avait toujours cette peur au fond d’elle qu’un accident allait arriver, du coup elle était contente de faire cette sortie pour se relaxer un peu et compter sur le personnel pour surveiller d’assez loin les enfants, gambadant sur la plage.Si elle n’avait pas relâché sa garde elle aurait rapidement vu que trois personnes avaient disparu.

Tom marchait tranquillement, en direction d’une cave, le sourire aux lèvres ce qui était une chose rare très rare, il avait découvert il y a peu de temps une grotte près de la mer assez large avec une sorte de lac en son milieu ou se trouvait une île et dans cette grotte il avait trouvé un serpent qui allait lui être bien utile. Alors qu’il menait une vie triste et remplie d’agression, il avait toujours eu avec lui, une sorte de force qui lui venait souvent en aide, et qui l’avait aidé à se protéger puis effrayé ses ennemis et à chaque fois il prenait un de leurs objets comme trophées. Il ne lui restait plus que deux objets à prendre, deux personnes continuaient à l’embêter Amy Benson et Dennis Bishop.

Alors qu’il marchait sur les chemins escarpés de la petite colline, évitant de glisser sur les rochers encore humides par la pluie, il pouvait entendre deux personnes le suivre, il savait qui c’était, ces deux personnes ne pouvaient pas résister, ils voulaient découvrir son secret pour le dire à la directrice dans la perspective qui se fasse punir. Il continuait à marcher tranquillement rentrant dans le gouffre qui s’offrait devant lui faisant face à la mer la température était assez fraîche mais il lui convenait sa vue était assez restreinte par l’obscurité mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Alors qu’il rentrait dans l’annexe de la grotte, il entendit enfin le bruit d’un serpent qui se dirigeait vers lui accompagner par d’autres congénères, brusquement il entendit un couinement de terreur. Il semblerait que les autres enfants aient finit par apercevoir qu’ils étaient entourés par de nombreux serpents sifflant méchamment, ils ne pouvaient s’enfuir et étaient obligés de rentrer, la température, l’obscurité le sifflement des serpents donnait une ambiance morbide qui les effrayait grandement surtout lorsqu’ils virent un serpent monter sur le corps de l’orphelin, au plus grand délice du jeune enfant qui se sentait enfin puissant. Enfin il était respecté, enfin il était craint et enfin il se sentait chez lui. il souriait d’une manière effroyable, Denis et Amy avaient toujours vu Tom comme une sorte d’étrangeté incapable de sentir des émotions, assez sec autoritaire il ressemblait à un vieillard aigri, mais ce qui voyait était totalement différent comme s’ils faisaient face à un lutin diabolique, leurs cerveaux n’arrivaient pas enregistrés tout ce qui se passait et alors qu’ils avançaient vers le lac poussé par une horde de serpents, ils se prirent à prier pour leur vie.

-"_Alors ce sont eux, les jeunes enfants qui ont effrayé mes enfants l’année dernière"_ sifflèrent le serpent d’une voix menaçante et tout en souriant il se mit à siffler à son tour.

\- "_En effet, ils prennent grands plaisirs à effrayer les autres enfants pour leurs propres plaisirs, ils ont déjà tué des serpents sans raison_." À cette affirmation, de nombreux serpents se mirent à siffler violemment, ils pouvaient comprendre le meurtre et n’avaient aucun problème avec ça, mais savoir que certaines de leurs espèces aient été tué par simple plaisir les énervaient grandement, le bruit de dizaines de serpents dans une cave résonna grandement, donnant un son puissant et terrifiant. Lentement tout en affichant un sourie sadique Tom se tourna vers les deux victimes avant de commencer à parler cruellement. 

-"Mes jeunes amis semblent assez énervés après vous, ils aimeraient vous tuer pour l’exemple."  
En entendant ces mots, Dennis fut le premier à réagir.  
\- "Pitié Tom on ne voulait pas t’embêter on te le jure, laisse nous partir on ne dira rien". Amy hochait la tête nerveusement pour appuyer les paroles de son meilleur ami.   
\- "Cela serait trop simple, la voix de l’enfant chétif claqua férocement, non vous devez payer", siffla-t-il en fourchelang alors que les autres serpents se rapprochaient d’eux. "Il semble qu’ils veulent votre peau, je pourrais les arrêter, mais en échange, vous allez me donner vos biens les plus précieux et ne plus jamais, m’embêter moi ou un serpent, sinon ils vous retrouveront et vous tuerons, d’accord ?"

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent tremblant de peur.

\- "_C’est bon_" déclara-t-il en fourchelang ils ont promis de ne plus recommencer, les serpents sifflèrent de contentement avant d’ouvrir un passage pour les enfants qui partirent en courant. Les enfants ont besoin d’apprendre déclara un vieux serpent avant de partir suivit par la plupart des autres, il ne resta plus que le serpent sur son corps et deux autres serpents de plus petites tailles sifflant joyeusement le remerciant pour son aide.  
\- "De rien ils me dérangeaient aussi, déclara-t-il se sentait bien et paisible avec les autres serpents." Alors qu’il allait parler de nouveau il fut surpris par une puissante lumière apparaissant sur le lac, elle était d’un blanc nacré et envahissait toute la grotte par sa forte luminosité, alors que ses yeux commençaient enfin à s’acclimater la lumière disparurent, laissant apparaître une adolescente/jeune femme tomber dans l’eau.


	2. Chapitre 01 : Une rencontre inattendue

Lorsque la lumière était apparue, Tom avait ressenti la peur, la peur qu’ils aient raison qu’il était fou, qu’il devait être enfermé, c’était une terreur pernicieuse qui ne l’avait jamais quitté. Il resta donc sur place pendant que les serpents s’approchèrent pour voir celle qui venait d’apparaître dans l’eau.

  
Cette dernière fut doucement amenée vers la rive comme guidée par une présence mystique et finalement, il s’approcha, pour la regarder. Le premier mot qui lui venait à l’esprit était cadavérique, sa peau était réellement blanche, le deuxième mot était svelte son corps était fin et gracieux, et le troisième mot qui lui venait à l’esprit alors qu’elle ouvrait ses yeux était sylvain, ses yeux était d’un vert des bois profonds et semblant exulter de magie et son visage facétieux était couronné d’une longue chevelure noir/bleu nuit en bataille lui donnant un air de lutin, étrangement ses lèvres rouge feu, accentuait son air lunaire totalement mystique. Il en était persuadé, elle n’était pas humaine.  
  
Alors qu’il était en train de la détailler elle finit par ouvrir les yeux son regard perçant, lui glaça le sang, il était rempli de haine et de puissance, il détourna le regard, mais eu le temps d’apercevoir une cicatrice en forme d’éclair rehaussant son côté menaçant. Elle finit par se lever extrêmement rapidement, poussant le jeune garçon à faire un pas en arrière.

  
\- "Bon-Bon-Bonjour", Tom se maudit d’habitude, il ne balbutiait jamais, mais la présence de son interlocutrice l’avait choqué. Cette dernière sembla se calmer et son aura se fit moins menaçante, plus chaleureuse.

  
-"Bonjour Tom", il fut foudroyé comment connaissait-elle son nom, comment avait elle fait, cette dernière sembla se rendre compte de son erreur, car elle afficha un regard contrit.

  
Avant qu’il puisse demander des informations, les serpents se mirent à siffler.

  
-_"Qui est cette maîtresse?"_ Il fut encore plus surprit lorsqu’elle se mit à leur répondre et se présenter comme Harry avant de saluer les serpents, à la plus grande joie de ces derniers remplis de joie à l’idée de rencontrer un nouveau parleur. 

  
Il afficha un regard suspicieux, il pensait être le seul, mais une autre personne semblait parler ce langage, il décida d’obtenir des informations, il avait remarqué qu’agir de manière innocente semblait être très efficace, - "Toi aussi tu parles au serpents, je pensais être le seul ?" 

  
Un simple regard noir de son interlocutrice l’indiqua qu’elle n’était pas dupe et avait perçut une certaine grossièreté et impatience dans son intention de voix. 

  
-"Non, bien que ce don soit extrêmement rare, il existe quelques personnes qui sont fourchelangs dans le monde des sorciers."

  
Tom plissa des yeux, ainsi les sorciers existaient, cela restait possible à son avis, mais il ne l’aurait jamais soutenu il s’avait que les probabilités étaient faibles, mais son apparition semblait appuyer sa théorie cependant il se demandait si elle en était une, elle semblait assez particulière, mais il ne pouvait pas la comparer à d’autre sorciers.

  
\- "Cela veut-il dire que je suis un sorcier?" Il savait qu’il ne devait pas s’enthousiasmer, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher, le fait de ne pas être le seul à être spéciale l’idée de faire partit quelque chose de plus grand, remplissait son cœur de bonheur.

  
\- "Oui tu en es un", déclara-t-elle avant de siffler à nouveau aux serpents, discutant joyeusement avec eux, tandis que Tom réfléchissait à toutes les implications que cela engendrait.

-"Ou puis-je trouver mes confrères", voulut savoir ce dernier faisant sourire la jeune dame.

  
\- "Cela est facile pour ceux ce trouvant dans le monde moldus", des représentants d’une école de sorcellerie viendront te chercher lorsque tu auras 11 ans." Il aurait aimé prolonger la discussion, mais l'inconnue se remit à parle. "Je pense que tu devrais y aller, sinon ta directrice risque de s’inquiéter et de te chercher". Déclara-t-elle en souriant, brusquement l’esprit de Tom se mit en alerte il devait partir rapidement s’il ne volait pas se faire repérer il avait pris l’habitude de ne laisser aucun indice le reliant à ses méfaits et il avait l'intention de continuer sur cette voie.

  
-"Pourrais-je te revoir?" Voulut savoir ce dernier.

  
Pour seule réponse il eut un sourire mystérieux accompagné d’un peut-être alors qu’il quittait la caverne sous le sifflement des serpents.  
  



End file.
